


Why Not

by evilfox



Series: Some Kids [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Charles和Hank去了瑞典，Erik代为看管学校。教授虽然没有戏份但是很有存在感，嗯。





	Why Not

Peter敲了敲门。

“请进。”

话音落下之前，门外的男孩已经闪到校长办公桌前，像一道转瞬消失的银光。

“老师早。”他顽皮的笑容向嘴边挤出酒涡。

“早啊，Peter。”

Erik坐在办公桌后，面前是一盘他自己摆的棋局。

“有什么需要我帮忙的？”他扬起头望着他的学生，嘴边带着浅浅的笑意。每当他看到Peter展示那份人眼无法捕捉的神速，总会露出这样近乎赞许的微笑。

没有人会像Erik这样。当然，没有人能像Erik一样。

当Hank在晨跑时受到这小子来去无影的骚扰，往往会斥责一声试图显得严厉却并无收效的“Peter！”；当教授发现这个银发男孩又在为了炫耀他的能力搞些无害的恶作剧，则会发出一句半是批评半是调侃的“哦，Peter！”

但Erik不会。他总是这样若有所思地微笑着，就像是永远都看不够这份惊人的天赋是如何施展。

就像是，经过所有那些离奇、惊险、不乏血泪的年月，他仍对自然的奇迹抱有纯粹的爱慕和敬畏。

“呃，也没什么，只是无聊，我今天没有课，”Peter瞟了瞟棋盘，“看来你也是……？”

Erik做了个抬手的动作，一张扶手椅从墙边浮起落到Peter身后。他短暂地困惑于为什么Erik能移动木制椅子，随后想到那里面肯定有些金属铆钉什么的。

“谢了。”他在桌前落座。

“会下棋吗？”

Peter摇头，“教授试过教我们，不过……”

“还想学吗？”

Peter耸肩，“为什么不呢？”

Charles Xavier教授昨天启程前往斯德哥尔摩领奖，McCoy博士陪他同行。因此Xavier资优青少年学校的全体学生接到通知：这三天内，校内事务将由Lehnsherr老师全权负责。

听到通知的时候，Peter感到莫名的安心。当然，Erik是这个星球上最强大的变种人之一，由他代理校长的职责是一件令人安心的事。但这不是Peter感到安全的原因。

Peter当时想到的、此刻也仍然在想着的是：至少教授回来之前Erik不会离开了。

Erik不是学校的正式教员，在名义上他始终是“客人”“只是来帮忙”。他没有固定的日程，尽管他在学校的生活也有些规律可循——Peter发现，每当他起的足够早，总能在早餐时和Erik打个照面。

万磁王不是个厨艺大师，他烧的菜味道不好不坏，但手法快而熟练——得益于漫长而孤独的逃亡生涯。

他仍然是个通缉犯，也仍然是个独行侠。这是Peter悬而未决的慌张，想象着会有那么一个早晨，Erik不再出现在楼下的餐厅里，无论CIA的精英探员还是校长的“主脑”都无法追查到他的行踪。

“你有什么计划吗？我是说，教授回来以后。”

Erik机警地瞟了他一眼。你明白那种眼神的含义。基本上，他的任何计划都是“内部（need to know）计划”。

“没什么特别的。”他用轻松的口吻说，“也许帮Charles代几节课，如果他的请求足够有诚意。”

教授和万磁王的关系仍有许多令人费解的部分。他们似乎是朋友，似乎又有过结，似乎又成了敌人，然后又是朋友。这还只限于Peter亲眼目睹的情节。

这是另一件悬而未决的事。会有那么一天，他们再次成为敌人吗？

如果那一天到来，Peter Maximoff的，或者说，“快银”的位置又该在哪里？

他现在是X战警的一员了，他们几乎每天都有模拟战斗训练。但X战警到底是什么？Xavier教授的私人部队？如果有一天教授命令他攻击Erik，他需要比“X战警的职责”更好的理由。

“你担心吗？教授去领奖的事。”Peter说着，随便走了一步棋。

“我应该担心吗？野兽和他在一起，我相信他们很安全。”Erik也走了一步，Peter刚刚移动的棋子被吃掉了。

“你知道我在说什么。那是‘他们’的奖。”

Erik的眼光在他身上停了一瞬。就像责备他没有说出那个教授不赞成使用的词。

智人。他们。那些用恐惧和仇恨的眼光看着我们的人，发明了奴役和战争的族类。他们一再夺走你的至亲，现在又妄想用一座愚蠢的“和平奖”笼络你的同伴。

如果Charles Xavier因对抗你而得到他们的嘉奖，他真的还是你的同伴吗？

Peter困惑极了。

“如果Charles每次和智人交往我都要担心，我哪还有心忙自己的事。”

你的事是什么？再多说点。

“你知道他一直和白宫有联系吧？”Peter装作无目的地把玩着退下战场的棋子，“你就不怕他把你供出去？”

“他不会。”

“为什么？因为你们的友情？”

“不，因为他需要我。没有我，他做不成任何事。”Erik停顿片刻，调整了自己的措辞，“当然，我不是说他的研究，那些学术玩意。我是说在这所学校外面，那些需要有人推一把的事。”

“我……不太明白。”

“他们说我是阴谋家、分裂主义者、恐怖分子，如果没有我，他们就会这样说Charles，这和我们实际上做了什么关系不大。他们知道我活着，我不会放弃找麻烦，这是他们愿意坐下来听Charles提条件的唯一原因。”

“就是说……你们俩一直在和人类玩‘好警察坏警察’？！”

他的表情和用词惹Erik笑了笑。

“你很聪明，Peter。”

是吗？聪明到够格做你的同伴吗？

Erik吃掉了又一颗棋子。“但你是个糟糕的棋手。”

……或不够格？

Peter知道他在输掉这个棋局。他当然没想过赢Erik，谁能赢过他呢？他知道自己有多重要，他知道自己被需要着，但这些都不会打乱他的计划，他依然保持着自己的步调。

结果对手之前，他再次抬眼看了看Peter。那双机警的、从不闪躲的灰绿色眼睛定定地看着，像是此刻就要问出那个让Peter内心惴惴的问题：想跟我走吗？

但他什么也没说。

“将军。”他吃掉了Peter的黑王。

“啊……”Peter发生一声夸张的哀叹。

“再来一局吗？”

“好啊，为什么不呢？”

是的。

Peter决定了这就是他的回答。如果那个问题最终会摆在他面前。

为什么不呢？

 

【FIN】


End file.
